Talk:StarCraft unit quotations
Is it possible to upload sound files into the Wiki?--DarkMastero 14:37, 20 June 2008 (UTC) : The upload feature should support ogg (video and sound) and midi (sound). Whether we want to start uploading sound samples is possibly another matter altogether. Meco 14:47, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Zerg speaking I have to wonder, is there any point to having overlords and other non-speaking units "say" anything in this page? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:11, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Typo There's a typo in "adverstisement" but I can't correct it myself. Mnlg 07:35, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Valkyrie Mein Herr means in German Sir, not my lord. 17:53, 22 August 2009 (UTC) This page is protected. Could any registred user correct it, pls? Yamato Cannon The Yamato-class battleships were built by Japan towards the end of the Second World War. In addition to being the largest battleships ever to see action on the face of this planet, they were also fitted with the biggest guns ever fitted to a naval vessel, 18.1". "Biggest. Guns. Ever". This may have something to do with the choice of name for the Battlecruiser unit's upgrade. Possibly. But, I'm not registered, so someone else can fix it. That has nothing to do with unit quotations, however, and the battlecruiser page already mentions the origin of the Yamato Cannon name. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 14:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Carrier quotes Well, I've noticed that Carriers say "Our enemies are legion!" if selected many times. If you have read the bible, Mark 5:9 says "And he asked him, What is thy name? And he answered, saying, My name is '''Legion: for we are many'.. Yes, I'm christian, but I'm asking if it can be taken as a reference, because I think that they may have to avoid religion... 'hfc2X' 16:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I think legion being used colloquially to mean "many" is common enough these days to make the Biblical reference non-notable. - Meco (talk, ) 16:45, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Protoss Advisor quotes What about "You must construct additional pylons"? 04:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Protoss Probe When selected repeatedly, Probes utter phrases that sound like "What do you mean?", "No.", and "Do you mind?". The "No." quote is also used as an error message when choosing an invalid place to build. DavidJCobb 18:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Wraith mistake "Go ahead(,) command" and not "command'er'" as it states now. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeuRr0aHPg8 And, by the way, heeeeee's aaaawesome. :) 09:53, June 23, 2013 (UTC) And while I'm at it, the wikilinks to Independence Day and The Right Stuff from Wraith's quotes lead to disambig pages. 09:59, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Firebat "Need a light?" or "Need a lighter?" I clearly hear ''er in the end, but as not a native English speaker, I'm not sure. Nonexist (talk) 20:13, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :I hear "need a light" pretty clearly. It's a fairly common saying. Subsourian (talk) 20:42, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Terran Advisor Are there any instances of that "Abandoning Auxiliar structure" being used? 07:48, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :It shows up in the mission "Emperor's Fall (Ground Zero)" when the bases are being abandoned. It's strongly hinted that line is a holdover from when terran had salvage for their base defense in SC1. --Subsourian (talk) 13:23, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Probe building sounds are designated to Shuttle Title, the sounds for warping in buildings is listed under Shuttle, not Probe. -- 05:04, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Blucher The line "Blucher! (horse whinnying)" is from Young Frankenstein. Abelhawk (talk) 17:24, September 4, 2019 (UTC)